ETC
by bookwormforevBinn7
Summary: Alex wakes up with a mysterious lump on his bed. A girl who has no memory. Alex must figure out how she got there, and help her regain her memories back. Please read, lollies! -Binn7
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, lollies! How are you doing? I felt like there aren't enough UnWanted's fanfictions out there. Lisa McMann's feelings are gonna get hurt. Read my story-if you like it, I will write more UnWanted fanfictions when i finish this one.**

 **This story is in Alex's point of view.**

 **Thanks, lollipops!**

 **You rock!**

 **Love from Binn7**

* * *

I woke up with a curled up lump next to me on my bed.

It freaked me out.

I carefully peeled off the blanket to find out that it was a girl with long, silky black hair. I shook her shoulder until she woke up.

Her chocolate brown eyes finally focused on me and I saw fear fly into her eyes. She made a move to escape, but I blocked her.

¨Tell me what you were doing on my bed,¨ I demanded.

She shrugged one shoulder slightly in reply.

¨How did you get in my room? Why **are** you in my room?¨ I asked.

Again, she shrugged one shoulder slightly. She didn't look me in the eye.

¨Can't you tell me a reply instead of shrugging?¨ I say.

She pointed at her throat, so I'm guessing she can't talk or her throat is sore.

I handed her a pad and pen. ¨Your name.¨

She took the pen and pad and stared at it for a minute. Then, she uncapped the pen and wrote: ALEX? in loopy letters.

¨You're name is Alex?¨ I ask.

She shook her head. She points at her head, motions sleeping, then points at Alex.

¨Dream?¨ I ask.

She nods.

¨My name is Alex. You still need to tell me yours.¨ Again, I handed her the pen and pad.

She hesitates, then finally writes ETCETERA and hands me the pad. Then, she holds a finger up to her mouth.

¨You don't want me to tell anyone your name? Why not?¨

She does her signature shrug.

¨Can't you give me one full sentence-even on paper-for once instead of shrugging?¨ I explode.

Etcetera just looks at her feet. Which, for some reason she is not wearing shoes.

¨Let's get you shoes first so your feet don't hurt. And that doesn't mean I didn't forget you slept on my bed. You'll have to answer my questions at some point.

* * *

¨Let me get this straight. You can't talk. You have no memory whatsoever except for your name, Etcetera, which you pronounce eecetera, and you want everyone else to call you Sapphire.¨ I clarify.

Etcetera nods.

I sigh. ¨That just makes everything even more complicated,¨ I complain. ¨I should take you to go see Mr. Today. Come on, let's go.¨

She stands up and I open the door. Lot's of people are in the hallway, and she suddenly grabs my arm and hangs on to it.

* * *

 **That's it for today, Lollies!**

 **I know this chapter is super super super short- my ideal chapter length is 1k to 2k. So don't worry! The chapters will get longer.**

 **Stick with the story! Please review!**

 **Love, Binn7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, lollies! How 'ya doin'? Here in South Korea it is 10:53 p.m. In America, (if that's where you live) it is...8:54 a.m. ...approximately. Not exact. I'm never exact.**

 **I've missed having lots of readers! The Unwanteds series is basically unknown on fanfiction. But I will change that. If I write a thousand stories, it will be at the top of the list and be "popular" so people will click on it.**

 **If you don't want me to be power-hungry, tell all your friends to read the UnWanted series then to read my fanfiction and make their own!**

 **Or I will become power hungry :)**

 **Thanks, lollipops!**

 **3 Binn7**

* * *

"I'm afraid you're not telling me the whole story, Alex. Sapphire **(A/N: Etcetera will be called Sapphire by everyone to hide her real name. Please don't get confused.)** could be a threat to all of Artime," Mr. Today said. "But you know that, don't you? She can't just suddenly appear in your room."

"Maybe I saw something wrong," Alex said.

Mr. Today sighed. "Ask Lani or Meghan to help her find her room in the girls' section. She can stay here for the time being until she regains her memory. Then," Mr. Today's eyes bored into Alex's, "we can decide if she's dangerous to our existence or not."

* * *

My heart fluttered softly when I finally spotted Lani. "Lani!" I yelled. She smiled at me and came over. "This is Sapphire," I said. "Can you help her find her room?" I ask. I might have imagined it, but when she saw Sapphire, she frowned a bit with hurt in her eyes.

"Sure. Follow me, Sapphy," Lani was about to turn around and go, but Sapphire stood up and slapped Lani's face.

Hard.

The sound echoed around, and some curious people stopped to see what was happening. Lani's mouth opened in shock, and her hand flew to touch the red hand shape on her cheek. "What was that for?" She hissed to Sapphire.

Sapphire opened her mouth. "Don't you **dare** call me Sapphy," she said in a husky voice. Which, I realized, was her first sentence.

And it was threatening to the girl I liked.

"Et-Sapphire, don't you ever slap Lani like that!" I yell at her.

For some reason, Lani smiles despite the pain. Sapphire only sniffed. "Why'd you slap her?" I ask Sapphire. I got the response I half expected: her slight one-shoulder shrug which I found annoying. The other response I expected was another sentence, which never came.

"If you have enough energy to yell at my girlfrie-" I faltered for a second, my face flaming deep red. "to yell at Lani, then you should be able to tell us why you did. Nothing's wrong with saying Sapphy-" I was interrupted as Sapphire's hand flew toward my cheek. Her hand was so fast, I almost didn't catch it.

But I did.  
"Hey, don't make me angrier," I say. "First, you hit Lani, and now you try to hit me? And you don't look like you're going to say sorry."

"Iiiiiii'm going to go now, Alex," Lani breaks the awkward silence.

* * *

Meghan POV

"So, Alex almost called you his girlfriend," Meghan says.

"Yup," Lani nods her head fast.

"That's believable," Meghan says.

"No, it's not! Out of the blue, he almost calls me his girlfriend. I thought he only liked me as a friend!" Lani says. "I'm going hysterical! I must have imagined it. It's not possible **or** believable!"

"Actually, it's about time. He told me a long, long, time ago that he had a crush on you. I waited for him to act up and tell you or something, but he didn't. He didn't exactly tell you he liked you, but if he said that, it's obvious," Meghan said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Lani asked her.

"Positive," Meghan confirms.

 _Don't you mess with my cookies girly. You have a death wish._

 **(A/N: My laptop keeps being stolen. Please ignore it.)**

"What about you? Do you like someone?" Lani asked.

"Well, kind of…" Meghan trailed off with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Who? Tell me, tell me! You obviously now know that I like Alex, so you might as well as tell me who you have a crush on. Is it someone I know?" Lani pestered. After Meghan didn't answer for a while, horror dawned on Lani. "It's not someone who's Necessary or Wanted...is it?" Lani whispers.

Meghan smiles and shakes her head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's…...favneoiw," Meghan mumbles.

"What?"

"flakstfhsl," Meghan's face starts to turn pink.

"Huh?"

"Samheed!" Meghan finally yells, her face now tomato red. She buries her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Meg. It's okay if you like him. Just go and tell him! Maybe he likes you but he's too chicken to tell you like Alex was to me. Everything will turn out fine. Tomorrow, maybe, we'll be walking to our first class in the morning holding our boyfriends' hands, no longer being just our friends," Lani dreams.

* * *

 **Hey, lollies!**

 **How was the second chapter? Moving too fast? Too slow? Criticism please! My chapters are normally a teensy more longer than this one...but it's an improvement from the first one, isn't it? The next one will probably be longer.**

 **No promises though. I'm not good at keeping promises. And** you **better keep your mouth shut and keep my secret about promises;)**

 **Thanks, lollipops!**

 _ **Don't forget to be awesome!**_

 **With love from**

 **-Binn7**

to all her readers 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Please don't kill me. Just listen.**

 **I've been gone for a long time, I know, and I'm sorry.**

 **FanFiction means I have to go on the computer to type and upload and stuff, and I prefer to do it little by little on my phone.**

 **If I use fanfiction, it means you might get 3 updates a month?**

 **I'm using an app, Wattpad, and I have one story on there.**

 **In my two stories on fanfiction, there are a lot of things I might want to change.**

 **In the review I have received suggestions,**

 **Thank you reviewers!**

 **I understand it is harder to get discovered on Wattpad. I barely had 20 view on a story in 2 days and on fanfiction I came back from summer, and now, BOOM! 200-1,200 view! and Review.**

 **(Awesome reviewers)**

 **Please get a Wattpad if you don't have one for me!**

 **It would make my day!**

 **I can PROBABLY update one chapter a day for 1 story**

 **Follow me then I'll follow you back so you know I found you!**

 **I'm going to repost these stories with some changes (it'll be better) on Wattpad.**

 **My username is hyebinny7 and my "name" is Hey Binny.**

 **I'm begging you, please get the app and find me!**

 **-bookwormforevBinn7**

 **Hope to see you there! Thanks, and I love all you lollies! You're my favorite!**


	4. Important Update!

Hi! I decided I might stay on fanfiction... though I prefer Wattpad.

It's just a maybe, so for now I'll update my chapters here and fix them so please reread them!

Also, my username on Wattpad is hyebinny7

Hope to see you there!


End file.
